Soybeans are very well known for their high value oil and protein; however, they also contain a significant amount of carbohydrates. These carbohydrates can be hydrolyzed with enzymes. However, various types of carbohydrates are present, making complete hydrolysis of the carbohydrates challenging. Moreover, differing amounts of these types of carbohydrates are hydrolyzable by each enzyme group present in an enzyme broth. The development and production of optimal enzyme mixtures that are capable of hydrolyzing all types of carbohydrates is lacking. Also, the prior art lacks the description of process steps and conditions for achieving high carbohydrate conversion. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved enzyme based methods for processing plant based materials, such as soy based materials.